3 Little Words
by Thoren
Summary: DISCONTINUED: sorry mental fluf and im really thinking about deleting this one: This is my first fan fic hope you like it Jay finally relizes he has fellings for Theresa how can her tell her when Theresa going out with Brad.
1. Brad

**"3 Little Words"**

Disclaimer: I do not own COTT boo hoo but I do own the plot.

This Fic is dedicated to my faverite cousin Brad you know how you are. This is my first fan fic hope you like itJay finally relizes he has fellings for Theresa how can her tell her when Theresa going out with Brad.

Jay's P.O.V

_How can I tell Theresa I love her _I thought as I looked at a picture of Theresa and I. _I mean she going out with Brad.I mean whats he got that I don't._

Normal P.O.V.

Theresa sat on her bed thinking about Jay._ Why am I going out with Brad when I'm in love with Jay._

There was a knock at Theresa's door.

"Enter." She called out. Atlanta entered the room.

"Hey Theresa Brad's here for you." She said

"Thanks Atlanta." Theresa said. Theresa excited her room and headed to the door where Brad was waiting for her.

"Hi Brad." Theresa said when saw Brad.

"Hey Sweetie." said Brad giving her a gentil kiss on the lips. Jay has just been on his way when he saw Brad kissing Theresa. He looked hurt and ran from the room. Theresa heard him run and pushed Brad away relizing how Jay felt about her.

"You comming T?" Brad asked her.

"Ya."

As they left Jay watched them leave from his bedroom window. He was crying softly. At that momment Archie enterd with Atlanta.

"Jay are you OK?" Archie asked.

**( A/N So What did you think of the first chapter, please review. Sorry for the short chapter. -RAW )**


	2. 3 Little Words

**"3 Little Words"**

Disclaimer: I do not own COTT boo hoo but I do own the plot.

Chapter 2

Normal P.O.V.

"Ya I'm fine Archie." Jay answered

"You don't look it Jay." Atlanta said.

"Is it about Theresa?" Archie asked

"How'd you guess?" Jay replied. Jay looked out the window thinking about the girl he loved. Just then Brads car drove up and Theresa stormed out. Jay ran out or the room so fast that Archie and Atlanta saw nothing but dust and papers flying around.

With Theresa

Theresa sat on the couch crying when Jay entered the room. He took one look at her before he moved to sit on the couch next to her.

"Theresa you ok?" Jay asked.

"No." Theresa replied

_One look in your eyes_

_I knew we two would always be together_

_And there are, 3 little words that say it all_

_I love you_

Jay pulled Theresa in to a hug and said," You can tell me about it, Theresa"

_Never believed in love at first sight_

_But I believe what I'm feeling tonight_

_'Cause when I saw you across the room_

_I felt my heart going boom, boom, boom_

"Thanks, Jay" Theresa said

_I looked, I fell so hard_

_Girl I know you can tell that_

_I'm hooked, oh you, oh girl_

_You know I'm falling for you because_

Theresa tolled him about how Brad had tolled her that he wanted to marry her and when she refused to marry him he hit her.

_One look in your eyes_

_I knew we two would alwayz be together_

_And there are, 3 little words that say it all_

_I love you_

_Girl I realize_

_That I wanna be with you forever_

_So say those 3 little words I wanna hear_

_I love you_

Jay just looked at her and said " Are you ok?" Theresa nodded her head

_I was waitin' for a sign from you_

_Hoping you'd feel the same way, too_

_When you looked at me and smiled_

_My heart was goin' a thousand miles_

Theresa continued her story and tolled Jay that after Brad hit her he called his friend on his cell." And when they arrived the tried to rape me." Theresa said finishing her story.

_I stopped, turned around, I tried_

_To keep my feet on the ground_

_As I stepped to you, we touched_

_I knew you were feelin' it too because_

Jay looked with concer at her and then pulled her into another hug and said" I'd never hurt Theresa."

_One look in your eyes_

_I knew we two would alwayz be together_

_And there are, 3 little words that say it all_

_I love you_

_Girl I realize_

_That I wanna be with you forever_

_So say those 3 little words I wanna hear_

_I love you_

"I know Jay

_I know it's written all over my face_

_And girl you can believe it's true_

_'Cause time could never erase_

_These feelings I have for you_

"Theresa can I tell you somthing?"

"Sure Jay what is it?"

_One look in your eyes_

_I knew we two would alwayz be together_

_And there are, 3 little words that say it all_

_I love you_

_Girl I realize_

_That I wanna be with you forever_

_So say those 3 little words I wanna hear_

_I love you_

"I..." Jay heasetated and then said " Theresa I..."

**(A/n oohh cliff hanger RAW)**


	3. Simple Love

"**3 Little Words"**

Disclaimer: I do not own COTT

Chapter 3:Simple Love

A/N-Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading my fic. Please keep reviewing.

With Archie & Atlanta

Archie looked at Atlanta, "Wanna go boarding?" he asked her.

"Sure, but let's go out the back door cuz I think Jay might want to be alone with Theresa."

"Ok." Archie agreed. They headed out the back door and down the street.

"So Atlanta where do you want to go?" Archie asked her as they boarded down the side walk.

"I don't know, how bout the park?"

"Sure." They headed to the park. Archie doing tricks all the way there trying to show off to Atlanta. Atlanta was ok with him showing off, after all it amused her. When they arrived at the park they noticed that there was a free Simple Plan concert going on.

"Wanna watch?" Archie asked Atlanta

"Sure." As they walked up to the stage, boards in hand Simple Plan Started to play I'm Just A kid. While Atlanta was jumping to the beat of the music, Archie just stared at her thinking,_ Man, I should tell her how I feel._ When the song ended Atlanta said,

"Archie I thought you liked that song, why weren't you jumping ?"

"Well I was thinking about ..." At that moment some griffons swooped out of the sky and picked up Simple Plan and were gone before either of them could react.

"DAMN" Archie said as the girffons flew off. At that moment Atlanta remembered that Archie was going to tell her somthing.

"Um Archie you were going to tell me somthing." she said reminding him.

"Oh yeah, I kinda fergot." He looked at her sheepishly.

"Well maybe this will help jog your memory." And with out warning she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Atlanta."

"Ya"

"I ...love you"

"I love you too Archie" Archie pulled Atlanta into another kiss.

"Shall we head home?" Archie asked when they broke apart

"Sure"

When they entered the Brownstone they found Theresa and Jay kissing patenatly on the couch. Archie just to be annoying called out,

"Get a room"

A/N- So that the end to another chapter so please R&R **RAW**


	4. Authours note

**Authors note:**

**Hey sorry about not getting an update done but I've just been racking my brain. So please review with your ideas cuz im stumped. and thanks for all the current reviers. **

**starts claping A big thanks goes to ChattyPants, rinoakes, The Wizard of Kazath and Miss-Frenchie. So please review with you ideas.**

**RAW**


End file.
